


【mob x Arthur】性奴

by shirleysmile



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: “我在拍卖会上买下了一个曾在阿瓦隆号工作、现在被改造成双性的性爱机器人。”





	【mob x Arthur】性奴

我听说他们在拍卖机器人——都是一些老旧的产品，有的在太空殖民地家园2号建成前就存在了。而存在时间最短的产品也至少有五十年。  
到这种地步的机器人，好看些的通常会被做成性爱玩具，在成人拍卖会上拍卖。  
我有点心动。  
现在的技术之发达，使得机器人除了不是碳基生物外，几乎和人类没什么区别（而且由于对机器人的随意使用，他们精神疾病的发病率在公元2500年已经超过了人类）。性爱机器人这一领域研发得也很好，机器人能够人类一样体感快乐（有时甚至更敏感），这意味着我将拥有一个合法的、和人类几乎无异的性奴隶。  
挺刺激的，不是吗？  
于是我去了拍卖场。我被兔女郎领着坐在了第一排，羽毛面具让我的鼻头有些发痒，空气中弥漫着让人燥热的熏香气味。  
拍卖过半，已经有六个机器人被拍卖了，四个女性机器人，两个双性——所有被改造成性爱玩具的男性机器人都在制作下体时被加上了一个雌穴，这可以理解，乐趣多多嘛。  
我看得有点躁动，但还没有下定决心。  
第七个机器人出场了。  
“即将被拍卖的第七名机器人——亚瑟，双性。他跟随阿瓦隆号从地球来到家园2号——”说完这个，观众发出一阵不以为然的声音，这不难理解——从阿瓦隆号起就存在，说明他实在太老了，大概有三百多岁，谁会想带回家一个这样陈旧的古董呢？  
我打了个哈欠。  
主持人清了清喉咙，继续介绍：“他曾在阿瓦隆号尽职尽责工作一百二十年，在皇家酒店工作二百一十三年……”  
人群更加不以为意了，很多人起身去厕所。  
“而他还是处子，渴望着一个主人的疼爱和调教。”  
处子，这是个筹码，但很可惜，能够在这种级别的拍卖会上拍卖的机器人，都必须是处子。谁会把钱投到一个三百多岁的老古董身上？  
但当亚瑟，这个三百多岁的机器人穿着红色的制服，带着微笑走上舞台时，一阵燥热从我下腹蔓延上来——我坐直了。  
我想要他。  
没有别的原因——他长得很……可爱。也许不该对一个年龄设置在三十多的机器人用这个词，但事实就是如此。他有漂亮的大眼睛，眉骨规整眼窝深邃，鼻梁又高又挺，鼻尖还俏皮的翘着。  
该死的对我的胃口。我想上他。  
我开始感谢上帝，因为有一多半的人都去厕所了，我少了很多竞争对手。  
调教师开始解他的领结，亚瑟似乎有点紧张地眨着眼睛——宠物一样的眼睛。  
他们剥下他的上衣，露出他那对坚挺饱满的乳房，又大又挺，一个漂亮的弧度挺起了粉嫩的奶尖。调教师用按摩棒玩弄他粉红的乳头——这在之前是没有的。  
亚瑟发出一声压抑的喘息。  
因为害怕这个机器人无法被卖出，这些调教师准备弄出他更多的淫态。  
我举起了手中的牌子。  
“一千万！”我高声说。这不符合规矩，还没有开始拍卖，但我想立刻把他带回家好好玩他。  
这个价钱高得让主持人、调教师、在场的其他竞拍人，以及被捏住乳头玩弄的机器人都愣住了。  
“您确定吗，先生……？”主持人讶异地问。  
“确定。”我不耐烦地说。我挺有钱的，而且，如果这个机器人不和我胃口的话，我就直接把他扔掉。关键是，我现在欲火中烧。  
主持人又快又狠地敲下拍卖槌，好像怕我反悔似的。而我则蠢蠢欲动地去了后台，签字、付钱、办手续……一切都进行得十分快捷顺畅，好像所有人都看出了我急不可耐想要好好操那个机器人了。  
亚瑟，我刚刚买下的性爱奴隶，裹着一件黑色袍子，站在贵宾休息室等我。  
看到我，他漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，我发现它们是晶莹的绿色，在灯光下亮晶晶的。  
“您好……主人。”他白细的手指抓着披风的前襟，有点紧张地说。  
我笑着把手伸进他的袍子里——我知道这一点也不绅士，可他是个机器人，还是我的性奴隶——不出所料，他里面是光溜溜赤裸的。我抓住了他右边的奶子，又软又饱满，小尖尖在我手心摩擦。他轻喘一声……真敏感啊。  
“你会下奶吗？”我只是想逗逗他，说些荤话，但出乎意料的是——他点了点头。  
亚瑟用恭敬的语气一本正经地说：“我会下奶，主人，只要您吩咐。”  
我低骂了一句，下身又热又硬，小腹烧着火。  
“走吧，”我揽住他的肩膀，带着他向外走，“我可不想在这里操你。”

我开着驾驶器，问坐在副驾驶上的小奴隶：“你要怎么才能下奶？”  
“按摩，主人。”他眨着亮晶晶的绿眼睛，“恰当的手法可以促进下奶。”  
“那么做吧。”我声音低哑，“把袍子拉开，自己揉你的奶子和奶头吧。一会儿我可要喝呢。”  
他立刻那么做了。解开自己的袍子，握着那对又白又大而且挺翘的乳房，打着旋揉捏，时而捏着奶头旋转，做得淫靡又清纯。  
“它们很粉嫩，不是吗？”  
在等红灯的间隙，我伸出手摸了摸他的一颗乳头。这是个清纯又淫荡的小婊子，被我碰触后，嗓子里溢出细细的呻吟，  
他好像从来没自己玩过奶子，结果现在找到了乐趣——他时轻时重地捏它们，具有探索精神地用不同的频率轻挠自己敏感的乳头，然后再揪起，摁下。亚瑟发出诚实的细细呻吟，被自己取悦到了。  
他可真会玩。我满意地点点头。  
他终于嘤咛一声，细白的奶汁从乳孔喷射而出。“下奶了，主人。”他惊呼一声，无措地瞪大了眼。  
他喷奶了，像个色情录影带里被司机边开车边玩奶子的主角那样，在车辆行驶中喷着奶。我让他怎么舒服怎么来，如果觉得玩奶头舒服，那就别停下。  
他信服地点点头，再次抚摸起自己的乳房。

亚瑟，这个小性奴跪下来，跪在我腿间，先捧起右边的乳房，右手握着乳根，左手捻着乳晕，将淌着奶水的粉嫩乳头喂到我的嘴里。  
我把他刚刚产下的甘甜奶汁吮到嘴里。  
“小婊子。”我掐着他的下巴笑着夸奖道，“这是什么成分，人乳吗？”  
他保持着抓着奶子的姿态，纯洁地看着我：“是羊奶，主人。”  
羊奶，这很适合这个有着宠物一样大眼睛的男人。  
我让这头淫荡的小母羊、这个曾经在皇家酒店工作过的优秀机器人，介绍一下他的服务项目。  
他明白我的意思。亚瑟温柔地将我抱在怀中，就像给孩子哺乳那样，把奶头喂进我口中，让我含吮他母性的乳房。  
“首先，我为您提供喂奶服务，您可以在饮用的同时随意玩弄我。”他拉着我的手，揉上另一边的乳房。他的身体又热又软，我就像躺在一团柔软的牛奶布丁中。

他大大地分开双腿，粉嫩的阴茎已经高高抬起，阴蒂也探出了头——这个小婊子，自己已经饥渴得不行了。亚瑟脸上泛着潮红，伸出细长白腻的手指，拨开自己的阴唇，用那个艳丽吞吐汁水的小穴，勾引我的鸡巴。  
“您还可以操我，怎么操都行，得到您的精液是我最荣幸的事。”  
他吮吸着我的手指，大眼睛晶莹闪烁，“请您把大鸡巴，插到我的阴道里。”

我把他压在身下，骑在他肉嘟嘟、紧实丰满的身上，黄色的灯光把他的肌肤照得像牛乳一般柔滑，又泛着蜜色。他还是处子，我将粗长紫红的鸡巴慢慢插入他的屄穴内，在遇到阻碍的同时，也得到了他的惊呼和泪水。  
那是他的处女膜，而我得到了他。  
他是个优良的婊子，没等一会儿，就在我抵在深处细微而紧凑地摆弄中浑身燥热地发起骚来。  
“主人，请动一动吧，我想为您服务，让您快乐。”亚瑟摇摆屁股勾引，同时用软肉吮吸我的阴茎。我抽插起来，细细顶他紧致的深处，让那里保持打开。  
“啊……嗯……啊……主人……”  
他抓着奶子，媚意十足地呻吟。  
不一会儿我获得了从子宫中喷射而出的汁液，高潮的性奴痉挛着，面容上带着难以置信的快乐。  
“好……啊……好舒服。”他惊喜地抓住我的肩膀，主动地摇动屁股，追逐我的阴茎。三百多年来第一次得到性高潮的机器人，就像第一次尝到了蜂蜜的幼犬，摇着尾巴想从主人这里求得更多。

我躺着，而饥渴的性奴在自己骑我的鸡巴。咬着手指，面色贪恋而桃红，全身都染上情欲的粉色，他扭动屁股和腰肢，用鸡巴操自己。  
“要为您……要为您服务……”意乱情迷的漂亮脸庞上欲望满满，但却说着这种话。我揉着他的奶头，它们持续地喷射着奶汁，奶香一片。“高潮了多少次？”我问。  
“五、五、五次。”他一叠声地喘息，随即又把自己操到了一个高潮，这次尤为激烈，亚瑟难以承受地捂着头，小腹抽动。我把还在高潮中的他推倒在柔软的大床里，抓着阴茎再次肏入。

我要射给他了，而看他那种主动努力抬起屁股，把自己已经潮吹数次的阴道送向我的淫态，就知道他又要到了。  
我抵在他的蜜穴深处喷射出来。亚瑟剧烈颤抖着，嘴唇微张，涎水流淌到脖子里。他的小腹上全是自己射上去的精液，由又浓又多变得逐渐稀薄。  
“接着这个。”我说，放开了尿道。我要把这个小婊子从里到外都完全占有。  
当我把远比精液多而滚烫的尿液射到他的阴道里时，亚瑟像煮熟的虾子那样弓着腰痉挛着，哭着再次被送上高潮。“主人……舒服……太多……太多了……”他发出不成句的呻吟，脚背紧绷，腿脚胡乱地蹬踢着。  
有好几分钟，亚瑟都躺着被他的体液浸湿的被单上，浑身颤抖，时不时微微痉挛，浑身散发着如同成熟的桃子一样甜蜜、比催情剂更加色情的气息，蒸腾着热气，蜜穴口艳红熟软，整个人像是从水里捞出来的那样。  
“谢谢您……”机器人微笑颤抖着说，软熟的穴里吐出一股浓精、尿液和蜜液混杂的液体。

欢迎您光临我宅邸的私人酒吧，那里，有一位经验丰富、曾在阿瓦隆号和皇家酒店工作的机器人酒保亚瑟，为您服务。  
您知道的是，在您坐在那里喝点什么的时候，他穿着红色的制服，擦着杯子，挂着柔和的笑意。  
您不知道的是，为了让我的机器人快乐，我会在他的挺翘粉嫩的乳头上粘上跳蛋，就藏在他漂亮的制服下。他艳红粉嫩的阴道中则塞着一根能够抽插的按摩棒，正在让他源源不断地泄出蜜液。

时常，亚瑟会突然露出有点淫荡、有点色情的享受表情，并忍不住停下擦杯子的动作，用手抓住自己的乳房，淡绿色的大眼睛中流露出迷茫和欢愉。他会颤抖几下，偶尔是剧烈的痉挛，会忍不住呻吟出声，声音又动听又诚实。  
“别紧张，先生们。”亚瑟会挂着虚弱又快乐的微笑对我那些已经翘了鸡巴的客人们说，“我只是刚刚高潮了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嘛，还记得两年前看《太空旅客》的时候，最戳我的地方就是机器人Arthur，当时就觉得他好帅好可爱！（这证明我吃的颜是不会变的wwww）啊啊捂脸尖叫什么的2333！还在中途去洗手间时（？）搜索了Arthur的扮演者，觉得麦可心这个名字好萌！无奈当时辛老师在中国真的不知名诶。但现在辛老师这个宝藏男人终于被发现啦！相遇的人会再相遇~  
> 写这篇文时我陷入了对辛老师的爱情，因为……他的颜太好看了。年轻的时候像公主，中年像妈妈（bushi）  
> 感谢观看这篇泥辛文。写下它表达对可可爱爱、超级好看的辛老师的爱意❤感谢他美好了夏天。  
> 最后，如果您喜欢，请留下kudo让我知道吧~


End file.
